


Cocktail Party

by andieisawesome2



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Height Differences, Humiliation, Other, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, So take that as you will, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, a small upupdowndown ref, an actual attempt at writing a reader fic with, anal only if you read it like that, but nia does say hole a lot, call her ms jaxxy if ya nasty, readers actual genitals arent mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andieisawesome2/pseuds/andieisawesome2
Summary: You work under Nia Jax at an office as her intern and assistant, learning the ropes of leading a team and taking care of a business. Tonight she's invited you to a Christmas party that she's having at her house and things get a little out of hand...





	Cocktail Party

**Author's Note:**

> First try at a gender neutral reader fic! There needs to be more of these, especially in the WWE fandom. Might as well give it a go eh? Please leave feedback, its greatly appreciated!

Nia Jax is your boss. Well, the CEO of her own company to be specific. As an intern you're glad you made it through the test period, leaving you to be Nia's sole assistant. It’s been well over a year since that first day. A year of following the tall dark haired woman around not only in the office but also along to the various parties she’d been invited to. Granted a lot of the time at said parties you hung around with the scattered few other interns and talked about your bosses in hushed whispers. 

 

So many of them had horror stories about their bosses but once you were telling them about how she treated you infinitely better than what they were describing they would fall silent at first. Moments later seemingly all at once they would chatter heatedly about how Ms. Jax is only treating you that way to get something out of you later. You would promptly ignore them, insisting that she was different than their bosses. Pointing out that one time you couldn't make it to the office due to weather and she let you have the rest of the week off. A few would accuse you of sleeping with her already for that to happen, Nia glaring daggers at them if she overheard. 

Through the year you’ve spent with her, Nia’s gotten particularly protective over you. Anytime she noticed you floating around a party by yourself she’d sweep you up by throwing an arm around your shoulders and sitting down at a table with you. Needless to say that Ms. Jax was by far the most caring and kind person you’ve ever met. 

 

Recently you’ve noticed she’s been looking you up and down longer than normal, her dark red lips turning up into a small smirk as you fidgeted under her piercing gaze. On the other hand you’ve noticed that her outfits for work have been rather...exposing to say the least. Her usual fit of a knee length dress or skirt paired with a set of high heeled boots has given way to the lengths of said skirts and dresses rapidly getting shorter while the amount of cleavage increases. You’ve found yourself more often than ever glancing between her ample chest and thick thighs, drifting off into lustful thoughts of servicing her from underneath her desk after she's had a particularly stressful day. 

 

Tonight is no different than those recent weeks at the office. As you get out of the uber you took to the party at her house you see her waiting for you outside. The soft glow of the christmas lights highlights her stunning hourglass figure, making you a little hot under the collar as she approaches you. In your head she walks towards you in slow motion, your heart feeling as if it’ll thump out of your chest in any second. She puts a hand on your shoulder and smiles down at you, squeezing it gently as she brings you in for a hug. You freeze up as she wraps her arms around you, nearly melting into her just as she pulls away.

 

_ “You look fantastic! I’m glad you could make it just as the party’s getting started.” _ Nia gushes as she places her hands on your hips.

 

_ “The other assistants were wondering when you would get here. You seem to their little ring leader after attending so many parties with me.” _ The taller woman chuckles as the two of you walk into the lavishly decorated house.

 

By no mistake is this your boss's house. The foyer is grand, a massive chandelier hanging from the high ceiling and gorgeously waxed dark hardwood floors to compliment the soft eggshell shaded walls. Just beyond that is the rest of the house, the sounds of people chattering away and wine glasses clinking drifting out to where you stand. As you head further into the house in search of your friends, Nia grabs your hand. 

 

_ “If anybody tries anything with you tonight just yell for me, call me or text me. I’ll come beat their ass for you.” _ She smirks and winks, letting go of your hand as you nod. 

 

_ “I’ve got a surprise for you later after the secret santa! Now go, your friends are looking for you.” _ Nia states as you head further into the house, frantically looking for the other assistants.     

 

Minutes later you find all 5 of them huddled into the farthest left corner of the living room by the massive christmas tree while they share stories about their respective bosses like every other party before. 

 

_ “Finally! You made it, we were afraid you weren’t going to make it tonight.” _ One of the taller assistants spouts happily before taking a swig of their beer. 

 

_ “I sorta had to make it to this one, Ms. Jax promised to give me a raise if I made it.” _ You state plainly as you glance at Nia making her way from person to person across the room. Every once in awhile she catches your eye, smiling and waving at you. This alone flusters you and she knows it.

 

Sporadically through the night you help Nia with a few things like getting more bottles of wine and the ocassional bottle of whiskey, setting them out on the front table with the rest of the bottles. The dark haired woman waves you over from the kitchen as you leave your friend group to get another drink. You make your way through the crowd of people and to the kitchen, Ms. Jax closing the sliding doors behind you so the two of you can get some things done in peace. She sighs as she leans up against a nearby wall, taking in a few moments of near complete silence before standing up straight.

 

_ “Thanks for helping me out tonight, the other bosses can be a bit much sometimes.” _ Nia groans, taking a few steps towards you as you’re bent over a counter and wraps her arms around your waist in a relatively tight hug. 

 

The sudden physical affection puts you off kilter a bit, pressing your hips into hers to support your weight as well as hers. She pulls you in tighter, making your blood run hot as you feel something press against your ass. You simply assume its nothing, immediately writing it off as a trick of your lust addled mind while the few seconds she’s been holding you subsequently ends. 

_ “I should probably make it a habit to say thank you more often since you do so much for me.” _ The taller woman chuckles as she pulls away from you, a hand of hers resting on the small of your back briefly as she shifts to the left of you.

 

_ “It’s no problem Ms. Jax, I’m just happy to be here and spend time with you.” _ You say unapologetically, giving the older woman a warm smile.

 

_ “You should probably get back out there, your friend group is probably falling apart at the seams right about now.” _ She laughs, her smile melting your heart a bit before the jarring noise of the party suddenly invades the once relatively silent kitchen.

 

You wade your way back through the crowd and complete your previous quest of getting another drink before heading back over to your friends. You think back to what happened just minutes ago as you sit down on the couch, wondering what it was that you felt. Your mind jumps to the most probable answer. 

 

‘It’s gotta be a strap on right?’ You think to yourself, thoughts quickly drifting to her bending you over the counter and pounding the life out of you. You nearly choke on your drink as the image swirls through your head before leaving just as fast as it came.

Nia makes sure to stop by your friend group through the first half of the night, checking up on you in particular to see if you were doing fine. She’s been handsy with you most of the night, her hands always finding a way to wander up your thigh or her arm around your waist in a feigned attempt in getting comfortable. 

 

As one of your friends tells a story about their boss Nia pulls you in closer to her, her height making it so that your head fits right into the crook of her neck. Being this close to your boss that you’ve been lusting after for the past year awakens something in you that you can’t quite describe but you hope that Nia hasn’t picked up on it.

 

The much taller woman puts a hand on your upper thigh as she listens to the other assistant’s story, ocassionally squeezing it and kneading it throughout the story. You’ve long since stopped paying attention and have melted under her touch. Your pulse is running high and its far warmer in the room than it was before, Nia making an offhand remark under her breath about how cute it is that you’re so needy. She takes her hand off of your thigh and pulls away from you to get up from the couch, nearly making you whine. 

 

Ms. Jax remarks how she’d like to spend more time with your group of friends but has to start rounding everybody else up for the Secret Santa soon. The tall woman walks off into the crowd of people in her living room, quickly getting lost in them. The moment she’s out of earshot the friend of yours that was telling the story sarcastically remarks that they wouldn’t be surprised if Nia got you a collar and leash given that you’re at her side nearly 24/7 anyway.   

 

The brief image of her tugging on your leash as she brutally throat-fucks you up against her desk in her office flies through your train of thought, ruining any witty comeback you could have had. You continue to think about all the ways she could fuck you, only to be interrupted by hearing Nia call you over to help with handing out the presents for the secret santa. 

 

The entire endeavor takes all of but 30 minutes to distribute the presents to folks, Nia giving you a pat on the back and another thank you at the end of it. She said earlier that she had a surprise for you after the secret santa. You milled it over in your head for most of the party, wondering what the surprise could be. Your mind wanders, thinking about her sitting you on the bathroom sink and kissing you down your neck as you whimper under her touch. As you gaze on at her standing around with the other bosses from other companies, she waves you over. Before you can process what’s happening she pulls you into her side, the other CEOs excitedly chattering as she puts a hand on your waist. 

 

_ “And this right here is my most trusted assistant.” _ She practically growls, the hand on your waist migrating to your ass. You can’t help but to squeak softly, squirming in her grip a bit until she puts her hand back on your waist. 

 

You hear a few of them remark about how attractive you are, how Nia is so lucky to have such a cute assistant. Your face runs hot, wanting nothing more than to vanish right then and there out of embarrassment. Or arousal. Whichever. You hear one of them comment on how cute you are when you’re all flustered like that. Nia herself agrees, chuckling before taking a sip from her wine glass.

 

_ “Right? I really know how to pick out the cuties to be my assistants, don’t I?” _ The dark haired woman says slyly as the other bosses comment about their various assistants whom you know personally. The various other CEOs migrate somewhere else after a few more minutes of intermingled compliments and some flirting from Ms. Jax. She looks at you with an intense fire in her eyes, bringing herself down to whisper in your ear. 

 

_ “Now that that’s over… It’s about time I give you that surprise I promised.” _ The dark haired woman purrs, pulling you closer to her.

 

The two of you slink away past the crowd of people and to the master bathroom towards the back of the house. She quickly shuts and locks the door behind her, pulling you into a deep kiss. You moan rather loudly before she breaks the kiss to move on to your neck. She leaves bites in her wake, grabbing your ass again and making sure to massage it. 

 

_ “I’ve had my eye on you since you first walked into my office, I knew you were just the slutty assistant I was looking for.” _ Nia growls as she tugs your hair.

 

You whimper as she continues to tug and pull your hair, holding you against her body. Your eyes go wide as you feel something hard press against your body. Nia smirks down at you, pulling away from you enough to let you eye the now present bulge in the front of her dark red dress.

 

_ “How did-” _ She interrupts you by pulling aside the slit in her dress, revealing a rather thick and uncut cock.

 

“ _ I didn’t have to tuck as much for this dress. _ ” The taller woman chuckles, taking your hand and wrapping it around her member.

 

Needless to say, this is definitely a surprise. Not one you would have thought of but not an unwelcome one. You tentatively give her a stroke, hearing her moan as your hand glides up and down her length. 

 

“ _ Get on your knees for me whore. _ ” Nia purrs as you stroke her, hesitating following her command.

 

You follow through, bringing yourself face to face with her now throbbing dick. Your mouth waters a bit as she puts a hand on the back of your head, rubbing the tip on your lips before you take it into your mouth. Nia grunts softly as you start to suck, tugging you further onto her shaft as she begins to thrust her hips.

 

All those countless nights you’ve spent awake touching yourself to the thought of Ms. Jax bending you over her desk and fucking you from behind have finally paid off. Now here you are, on your knees sucking your bosses’ fat dick in the middle of a Christmas party. Her hips pick up a bit of speed, thoroughly fucking your mouth now. You can’t help but to moan softly as she thrusts in and out of your mouth.

 

_ “I’m glad I waited this long to fuck you, it just makes you that much cuter with my cock in your mouth.” _ Ms. Jax whines as she begins to push her member down your throat, making you gag a bit and your eyes water.              

_ “You’re going to be my personal cumdump from now on. If I call you into my office you better be prepared to either get pounded out or suck this girldick of mine.” _ She growls harshly while her thrusts become faster and much more violent.

 

You have no choice but to take the brutal throat pounding, whimpering as this is everything you could have imagined it to be and more. Nia pulls your hair roughly as she keeps the violent pace for a few moments more before letting up on you enough to let you breathe. She eventually stops altogether, pulling out of your mouth with a pop.

 

_ “Bend over the sink and take your underwear off, I want to see that ass of yours.” _ Nia says sternly, letting go of your hair.

 

You slowly pull off your underwear as you bend over, Ms. Jax giving you a rather hard slap on the ass that makes you whine loudly. You prop yourself up by your forearms on the counter as Nia reaches for one of the drawers to open it. She pulls open the drawer closest to you and takes out a bottle of lube, flipping the top open with her thumb. She pours some of it into the palm of her left hand, stroking herself a few times to make sure its not a rough entry.

 

_ “You’re going to make the best cocksleeve I’ll ever have, no doubt about it with how needy you are already.” _ Nia chuckles as she grabs your hip with her right hand, rubbing a still lubed up finger against your hole slowly before pushing it in.

 

A deep moan escapes your mouth as the older woman begins to thrust her finger and soon adds a second one. You never thought you would end up here, in Ms. Jax’s bathroom at her house about to have your guts rearranged during a Christmas party. You whimper in impatience as you begin to fuck yourself on Nia’s thick fingers before she abruptly pulls them out. A loud whine leaves you and you look back at her, pouting and ready to demand that she put them back inside of you before that very thought scrubs itself from your mind as she pushes her dick inside of you.

 

Nia grunts softly as she digs her nails into your hips, sheathing most of her member inside of you as you whimper. She’s bigger than what you’re accustomed to but nothing that you can handle. Or so you think. Her thrusts start off slow as you get used to her, your whines and whimpers turning into moans of pure ecstasy. You hope that nobody wanders their way to this part of the house and find the two of you in a very incriminating situation.

 

_ “I’ve seen the way that you look at me when you think I’m not paying attention. Its so easy to see the lust on your face when I’m around.” _ The dark haired woman groans as her hips begin to pick up speed, using her left hand to grab your hip and her right to pull your hair.

 

You wince from the abrupt hair pulling but quickly melt into her as you take it upon yourself to bounce back on her. Ms. Jax tugs your hair harder, moaning and cursing under her breath as she thrusts harder. You can’t help but to let a small squeal leave your mouth as she hits a certain spot inside of you that completely breaks and reservations you had about this. You grip the counter for dear life as Nia begins to pound you like she had done to your throat before.

 

_ “You’re so cute when you take my dick like this. You’re mine now, my slutty little bottom.” _ She growls rather loudly, your hole tightening around her in response to her claiming you like that.

 

You let yourself moan and curse as loud as you want, begging for Nia to cum inside of you and make you hers. Nia grunts and moans as she pounds into you, half complete promises to fuck you all over her office and share you with other ceos bouncing off the tiled walls as the both of you grow closer to climaxing. It doesn’t take long to make Ms. Jax’s thrusts slow down a bit as she warns you that she’s about to cum inside of you. That alone sends you over the edge, moaning as your walls clench around her dick and milk it for everything its worth.

 

Nia cursed under her breath as she cums deep inside of you, still trying her absolute hardest to keep pounding you but fails. She moans as she continues to fuck you through both of your orgasms and comes to a stop within a few seconds. Your body is still trembling from how hard you came as Nia slowly pulls out of you. You hear her whimper as she does so, suddenly very aware of her dick’s absence inside of you.

 

_ “There’s still a lot more where that came from. Not now of course though…” _ Nia states sheepishly as you pull yourself from the counter to put your underwear back on.

 

_ “We should probably get back out there, sounds like the party is starting to wind down a bit.” _ You say as Nia grabs your hand, your legs still shaking a bit as the both of you leave the bathroom. You secretly hope Nia keeps her promise of sharing you with other ceos though, your mind already wandering to the possibilities...    


End file.
